


Feeling

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, idk why but I really like writing poetry for alphyne, implied suicidal thoughts, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: A poem about discovering certain new feelings for someone else. From the perspective of Alphys.#6 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Feeling

I remember when we met.  
Deep underground,  
at my lowest point,  
on the edge,  
ready to fly away  
to a world of eternal rest.

She saw me, facing the abyss.  
Two abysses.  
One, a great chasm,  
leading to unknown places  
and certain death.  
The other, the fabric of my own mind,  
leading to a horrific past  
and certain death.  
A certain death I wanted, needed.

She saw me. Took my hand.  
Acted as if she didn’t know.  
But I knew she knew.

She saw me. Took me back  
to the world I knew.  
Saved the life of a stranger.  
Saved the life of a worthless failure.

I discovered a new feeling that day.

It was small. Quiet.  
A spark easily snuffed out.  
A sprout quickly uprooted.  
But I saw her again.  
And the spark flared,  
and the sprout grew.

I saw her again.  
She came back.  
She worried about me.  
A stranger.  
A stranger who’d made worse mistakes  
than she could ever dream of.  
But she cared.

The new feeling intensified.

I didn’t know what it was.

Until later.

Until later,  
when she’d called  
every day for months,  
had stopped by every week,  
had listened to everything I said  
about some subject I liked,  
as a child might listen  
to a bedtime story.

Until later,  
when I watched her train,  
when I watched her work,  
when I saw the depth of her kindness  
and the strength of her caring.  
When I realized how far she would go  
to protect the innocent  
and serve her King.

The feeling blossomed  
like a golden flower in the sunlight.

I tried to ignore it.

I thought it unreasonable.

I thought it unattainable.

I thought it unrequited.

I tried to drown the fire in my heart.  
But it was unquenchable.

I tried to pull up the bloom in my soul.  
But it could not be moved.

I tried to focus on my work.  
Made a new friend.  
Made up with an old one.  
I tried to distract myself  
with my duties.

Then the feeling exploded.

It was too much.

I confessed.

I confessed how I felt.

I confessed my wrongdoings.

I confessed loudly.  
Embarrassingly.  
Babbling and bawling and hating myself.  
Wanting her to understand.  
Desperate for her to understand.  
Certain that she would not.

She did.

She understood.

The same fire that burned in me  
for so long  
blazed in her as well.

She accepted me.  
She helped me.  
She cared for me.  
She wanted to be with me.

And I was finally able  
to accept the feeling.  
I was finally able  
to be say what I meant.  
I was finally able  
to stop the lies.

Now.

Now she stands by my side.

Now she stands by my side,  
a strong tower,  
a fortress against everything  
that threatened to consume me.

Now she stands by my side,  
a priceless treasure,  
a selfless person for me to cherish  
and to strive to emulate.

She looks at me,  
looks into my eyes,  
whispers words I’d never  
thought I’d hear  
directed at me.

And I answer,  
and I let the feeling,  
the feeling long suppressed,  
long ignored,  
finally free,  
pour fully from my soul.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was "discovery." perhaps I ran with the topic a little bit but I mean, finding out you have romantic feelings for someone, that's quite a discovery, isn't it?
> 
> I'm always inspired to do poetry when it comes to Alphyne, for some reason. so that's what I did today. you can expect some more of that in the future.
> 
> please comment if you liked it!


End file.
